


Down to Earth

by StargateNerd



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First time writing Percabeth, Gen, first time writing PJO actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy blames Zeus, personally. I mean, he blames Zeus for a lot of things, but this time it was definitely his uncle’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted Percabeth and 38 ( _You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes._ ) and somehow I managed to keep it short xD Also what are titles
> 
>  
> 
> [Crossposted from Tumblr](http://sgchan.tumblr.com/post/130325698269/percabeth-38)

Percy blames Zeus, personally. I mean, he blames Zeus for a lot of things, but this time it was definitely his uncle’s fault.

Seriously, how likely is it that a bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere and almost fries him  _without_ Zeus being involved somehow? Not very likely. At all. Luckily, he’d been coming back to camp on Blackjack so he hadn’t fallen into hostile territory or anything. 

Actually, it was almost worse than that. He’d fallen straight through the roof of the Athena cabin, literally bounced off a bed, a napping Malcolm, and then crashed straight on top of Annabeth. After almost getting shish-kabobbed by his own fiancee who thought she was under attack, she got this  _smirk_  on her face, the one that Percy is always torn between either kissing or annoying off.

“If you wanted my attention Percy, you could have just come in through the door,” she said, blonde bangs falling across her face as her smirk widened into a fond grin and Percy tried to scowl at her, he really did but gods she was so beautiful when she acted like an asshole (and when she was nice and when she was annoying and all the time really) and he really couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.


End file.
